starwarsjediroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Noah137
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Star Wars Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Join/Admin Hey, Noah137. Sure, I'll join. Looks interesting. I've watched the first two movies of Star Wars and the lightsabers are awsome, lol. I'd be an Admin if you like (I'm kinda good with Userboxes ect. if you look on wikia for userboxes) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Go to your search bar at the top of the wiki page and type in Special:UserRights. You'll see this- Type in, for me as an example, SnapeFan1 Scroll down and you'll see this except nothing will be checked. If you want to make me an admin, check in the administator box, scroll down, and then click Save user groups. Then I'll be marked as an admin, and you can do it for anyone else as well. SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Quiz And also, for the lightsaber quiz, do I just put in a roleplay character name like in hogwarts roleplay like you said but any name and then put in the lightsaber that reflects my personality, or...? SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool. :) So, will the lightsaber quiz have questions or is it just the lightsaber that matches your personality? SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. What's the first question so far? SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just saw the fourm. Maybe for question 2, depending on the amount of answers for letters, 2.You see your closest friend duelling with the enemy and another is coming up behind them to finish them off. You- A) Walk away-it's not my problem B) Shout and warn your friend C) Instantly leap in and kill the one coming behind your friend D) Fret about what you should do completely unsure E) Panic F) Wait until the last minute to help G) Just watch and do nothing H) Warn your friend while attacking, going back to back with your friend SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, let's see if i did this right- A) Slaughter the one coming up behind your friend and feel no remorse but triumph (Red?) B) Call out to the enemy and trick them into looking at you and allowing your friend to take action (Orange?) C) Shout where the enemy is to your friend when they are about to attack (Yellow?) D) Goes into the fight but tackles the enemy, not killing them but leaving them a fair warning and threat (Green?) E) Shout to your friend and go back to back with them in the fight (Blue?) F) Goes into to fight and duels the enemey with your friend, blocking their every attack on you (Purple?) G) Instantly go in and attack the enemey coming up behind your friend, not caring if you were hurt (Silver?) H) Go in to fight and battle the enemey, not matter how long it takes and insult the enemey to antagonize them (Pink?) Did i do this right? :P SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 20:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!! I'm new to this wiki. I know what to do but what is there to do now? Morning Star Keyblade, Midnight Dream Keyblade, Dawn of Sorrow Keyblade 21:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes? Hey, would you like me to make userboxes? Like, This User has a Green Lightsaber, or This User is a Jedi ect stuff like that? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 01:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's the first one and the link to it. You like it? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) And this SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) A Red Lightsaber. :P SnapeFan1 (Talk) 22:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Here it is. And I'm going to look over the lightsaber colors and traits to see which lightsaber I have. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 22:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay-I definitly have a purple lightsaber :) The traits are me written all over it. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 22:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey, Noah, I had an idea earlier today. Why dont we make a page like for beginning jedi trainees (forgot the name) and a roleplay section with it after we make our characters ect? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 01:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought of it earlier on today-it's a good way to get the roleplay started. BUT-first, characters must be made, haha :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 01:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i'll see what i can do SnapeFan1 (Talk) 02:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Here's what i gots so far http://starwarsjediroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Academy SnapeFan1 (Talk) 02:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i make a page for my character I'm thinking up now? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 02:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you go to the comments and scroll your mouse over them where you'll see an edit or delete button click the delete button and you'll go to another page. Click to delete it and it'll delet the comment. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 11:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oohh the comment section. No, you cant take out the comment section, i've tried on my wikia. I think that there are comments instead of talk pages with newly created wikias like yours and mines and a few others i'm on. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) So cool :) And it DOES look like her! Awsome. Hey, can Aquwoot train Alexis since she's a beginner at the Jedi Academy? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Great, so, how about we make a page, Beginner Jedi Training, where there's a roleplay section where beginners train with their training, and do the same with other pages. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I have the Beginner Jedi Training page done :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Templates/Codes Hey Noah137, Even though I don't know anything about Star Wars, I do know some things about Wiki templates and codes. If you need any help, let me know! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 17:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Shops Hey, Noah, shold we make pages about shops ect where you can request weapons and clothes and stuff like that? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 11:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) For shops ect, is there a main specific shop we should put? Because i'm looking all around the star wars wikia, Wookieepedia, and i cant fine a shop that actually has detailed info or picture help? :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) That'll work :) Thanks, I'll get started on the page right away :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Dex's Diner has been made :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What other pages should we add? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The Lightsaber Training page is done :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 12:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What else should we add to the wikia? SnapeFan1 (Talk) Are we going to expand this wikia or....? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Because its been 3 days since you or i edited. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you continuing with this wiki cause you or me havented editing in about 6 or so days. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Expansion I'm new to this wiki, but I am already having ideas about expanding it. Can we have a bit of "Out of Character time" when we just create shops and planets and ships etc., and then we go and recruit people from other roleplay wikis? Also, can we choose not to play as a jedi, maybe we could be non force sensitive and do whatever it is that non force sensitive people do. Just a few ideas. I'm communicating this message to everyone on the wiki (at least if I can find them) Sorry about the Harry Potter Wiki signature, I don't know how to have many different signatures. Cornelius Paracelsus (Talk to me) 16:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Here is a link to the "test page", where I am showing how I think we should format the planets etc. Click here Cornelius Paracelsus (Talk to me) 17:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I start advertising on Harry Potter Wiki for some people? Also, I have designed a format for planets and ships- See here and here. Also, could we come up with some sort of combat and force system? I have a political system drawn up, you can see my proposals on here. I would like my character to be Supreme Chancellor. Any objections? And does anyone know how to get rid of the comments box on the bottom of the page? Cornelius Paracelsus (Talk to me) 19:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I have made a form of currency using the money pouch from HP roleplay wiki. You can see it here. I was thinking maybe we could have credit sticks for shops as well? Ziwil Zaan (Comm me) 12:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Administrator I would like to be an administrator, as I feel I can bring a lot more to this wiki if I have more power. I have put reasons on the Admin Request Page. Also, Do you mind if I rollplay as the Supreme Chancellor and are we using the credit system? Ziwil Zaan (Comm me) 14:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Can I advertise on Harry Potter Rollplay Wiki? Ziwil Zaan (Comm me) 14:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) New Arrival Someone new has come onto the Wiki, Admiral Cookiasian. I have edited the "for beginners" section and said that people should request Credit Sticks. Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 16:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) First Planet Complete I have completed our first planet, Coruscant. Feel free to check it out! Also, I have accidentally created a new user, Babaric fett. It is not a new user. Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 19:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Duelling Ring Hi, I am giving you this medal because you won in an example of the combat system we will use, and I wanted the example to continue to the end. Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 20:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Combat This is the combat system I think we should use: Example Battle Rules of Attacking What do you all think? And can I have someone to make weapons? Thanks, Anti-Umbridge league (Comm me) 16:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Yes please! Thanks a lot:) It means a lot to me! Anti-Umbridge league (Squadron Talk) 19:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Wookiepedia Can I ask Wookiepedia whether we could become their affiliates? They have over 22,000 Star Wars Fans, I was just thinking that they would have loads of people who would want to join. By the way, I may not be online for a while. Ziwil ZaanSupreme Chancellor 13:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ziwil ZaanSupreme Chancellor 20:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Activity Feed Could you please disable the activity feed for a while? Only it shows a message I sent to Moodle, and I think if you look at the message that you would agree that this is very important. Thanks Ziwil ZaanSupreme Chancellor 21:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Finished! Thanks for dealing with the activity feed, by the way! Your credit stick can be found here. Images Wookieepedia have a different copyright policy to us, which means that we are not allowed to use most of their images wihout permission from the author, and since I have only managed to find one author, I have deleted all the other images which I knew were from Wookieepedia, which were basically all mine. I have asked a bureaucrat whether it is possible to have permission of all non-copyrighted images, but he hasn't replied. Sorry Ziwil ZaanSupreme Chancellor 14:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hogwarts RPG Affiliateship Pulled I am here to inform you that the Hogwarts RPG has decided to pull this wiki's affiliateship with it. (See this.) Umm...... Sure, I guess. I had to change quite a few things. What do you think. Chat. The HeadMaster 23:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC)